Your Voice, Like Raindrops
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: After two weeks apart, Kida and Mikado go on a date, but they get sidetracked by a thunderstorm. KidaxMikado, lemon, public sex.


A/N: Yet another kink meme fill. :D I do love the place. The request is here (remove spaces):

http:/ /drrrkink .livejournal .com /4328. html ?thread=13056744#t13056744

Dislcaimer: Narita-sensei's.

_Your Voice, Like Raindrops_

Kida bounces on his heels as he waits for the train to pull in. He's been checking his watch every thirty seconds since he arrived fifteen minutes ago, too excited to continue pacing his bedroom until it was late enough to leave, and anyway what if the train came early and he missed Mikado?

The train appears and grinds to a halt in what feels like slow motion. He watches the sea of people pouring out, but there are _tons _of people and it isn't like Mikado really stands out, besides that weird jacket and his really pretty blue eyes and his super sexy-cute face and—

"Masaomi!"

Mikado is coming toward him, one arm stretched upwards in a wave and the other lugging a suitcase. Masaomi takes it from him as soon as Mikado is near enough, drops it on the floor, and throws his arms around his boyfriend.

"Never ever _ever _leave me alone for that long ever again!" Kida says. "It's bad enough that I've chosen to take myself away from society at large and commit to a monogamous relationship, but to remain _celibate _for _two whole weeks_? It is a travesty, a crime suited only to the deepest circle of hell—"

"I missed you too, Masaomi." Mikado pulls back from the hug and smiles. "What have you been up to?"

"Wallowing," Kida says with a pout. "Thinking about you all day and dreaming about you at night."

"You don't need to use your pick-up lines on me, Masaomi."

"These aren't pick-up lines! Do you think I'd ever let a lovely woman see me this pathetic?" Kida sighs, touching the back of his hand to his forehead. "You don't know how I suffered, Mikado, alone in my bedroom with no Mikados to kiss or do ero-ero things to—"

"I didn't have any Masaomis to kiss, either," Mikado points out. He bends down to pick up his suitcase. "Let's get going, okay?"

"You're not like me, Mikado," Kida complains as they leave the station. "For some reason you have this inhuman ability to resist my beautiful body. I don't know how any teenage boy has the self-control to just not have sex like you do. I bet you don't even jerk off."

"Yes I—Masaomi, can we please stop talking about this in public?"

"Only if you agree to going on a date with me tonight, Mikado~!" Kida slings an arm around Mikado's shoulder. "We'll have a romantic dinner for two at Russia Sushi! Then we'll see a horror movie so you can cling to me when you get scared~! And then when we get back to your apartment, you'll be so impressed with my manliness and bravado that you'll be _throwing _yourself at me!"

"…Right…"

—

Kida shows up at Mikado's door that evening with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates in the shape of sea shells.

"…Why…" He gestures to the box.

"Oysters are an aphrodisiac," Kida explains, as if their shape has anything _at all _to do with it. "Now, it's time for Masaomi and Mikado's Super Sexy Romantic Reunion Date!" He holds out a hand, which Mikado takes hesitantly. "Are you ready for this epic tale of love and adventure to commence?"

"I don't think so," Mikado says, "but you're probably not going to give me a choice."

"Right you are, Mikado!" Kida drags him from the apartment, Mikado struggling to remain in one place long enough to lock the door before they're off.

"Human sushi, human sushi," Kida sing-songs. "Item one on the Best Date Ever list: indulging in cannibalism."

Mikado makes a face, then blinks as a droplet of rain lands on his nose. "Masaomi, I think it's starting to rain."

"Eh?" Kida looks up, squinting when rain splashes on his face. "Ah, well, we're almost to Russia Sushi anyway, we'll just hurry."

Within a few seconds, the light rain turns into a thunderstorm. It isn't long before they're both soaked through with rain water. Mikado lets Kida guide him, eyes too cloudy to see clearly. Suddenly, he feels Kida jerk his arm, and when he looks around, he realizes they're in an alley.

"Masaomi, what—"

"Shh." Kida sounds urgent as he presses Mikado against the alley wall. "Wait a minute."

Mikado falls silent, waiting until Kida relaxes against him to speak again. "What was that about?"

Kida leans away from him, grinning sheepishly. "There were Blue Square members coming toward us, so I figured we should take cover. In case they recognized you and decided to try to beat you up. As much as I would love to defend your honor, I figured it might put a damper on our hot date." He blinks up at the sky. "No pun intended."

Mikado blinks water out of his eyes, then bursts into gales of laughter he can't seem to hold back. Kida joins in after a moment of confused silence, slumping against Mikado as they both laugh until they're out of breath.

Mikado sobers first, combing his fingers through Kida's sopping wet blonde hair. "…Your hair's sticking up everywhere."

"Your fault," Kida says, grinning. He leans forward, pushes his lips against Mikado's. "Ne, Mikado~ Don't girls dream of kissing their boyfriends in the rain?"

"I'm not a girl," Mikado points out.

"Nope~ You're much cuter than any girl! Don't tell anyone I said that, though, unless you want my reputation as a ladies man to suffer."

"Of course not," Mikado replied dryly. "Why would I want that?"

Kida glanced to the street barely visible through the sheets of rain. "Ne, Mikado… what do you say we skip dinner and the movie and get straight to the fun stuff?" A hand trails down Mikado's front, dipping under the waistband of his jeans.

"Masaomi," Mikado scolds. "We're in _public._"

"So? If we can't see them, they can't see us. And I can't see anything through all this rain." Kida grins. "Come on. How many people can say they've done ero things in the rain?"

"I am perfectly okay with being counted among the people who haven't," Mikado insists, batting Kida's hand away as it starts to trail up under his shirt.

"Mikadoooo~" Kida whines. "Come on, try not being so _boring_ for once. We're on an epic adventure of love, remember? Think outside the box!"

Mikado considers this. The reason he came to the city in the first place was to have a more exciting life, wasn't it? This wasn't exactly what he'd meant, but…

Uncertainly, he reaches forward, reaching for the button of Kida's jeans.

"Ah, Mikado, I knew you'd come around!"

"Sh-shut up…" Mikado murmurs, pulling Kida toward him for a kiss in the hope of distracting his boyfriend.

Kida, thankfully, is in a mood to be distracted. His lips leave Mikado's only to trail down his neck, suckling at his collarbone while his fingers unhook Mikado's jeans and push them down his hips. Mikado does the same, pulls Kida's boxers down over the bulge that is starting to there.

Kida's hand strokes Mikado to hardness, the cool rain splashing on his burning skin making the pleasure all the more intense. The water is_ everywhere, _soaking through their clothes and clinging to the tips of Kida's eyelashes, framing his soft brown eyes like glitter.

"Ne, Mikado, you look dazed. Don't tell me the great Kida Masaomi isn't satisfying?"

"E-eh? No! I mean—"

Kida grins. "It's fine. I'll just have to try harder, right?"

Mikado shudders through a moan as Kida's hips meet his, their erections pressing together. His hips buck, and Kida's head falls onto his shoulder, smothering a groan.

Kida grasps Mikado's hips, pinning them against the alley wall and grinding against him. Mikado's head falls back against the concrete as he struggles against Kida's hold.

"M-Masaomi," Mikado gasps. "I—please—"

"Hm? Please what? I'm not a mind-reader, Mikado~"

Mikado shoves his hand into Kida's back pocket with difficulty, since they're currently scrunched down around his thighs, and tugs out a small tube of lubricant.

"I knew it. Do you ever _not _carry this with you?"

"Never know when I'll need it~!" Kida grins. "And it seems _someone _is about to benefit greatly from my forethought, ne?" He kissed Mikado's nose and turned him around so he was facing the wall. "Mi~ka~do~ tell me what you want me to do."

"Isn't that obvious?" Mikado murmurs, but he knows it won't do any good.

"Ah ah ah. I told you I'm not a mind-reader. Go on, tell me. Say, 'Masaomi, I want…'"

"I—" Mikado flushes, glad that he's facing away from Kida, even though Kida probably knows he's blushing anyway. "I want you to… Masaomi, this is embarrassing…"

"Sorry, didn't catch that!"

"_Masaomi… _j-just—make love to me, please?"

"Wah~ Mikado, you're so erotic and adorable~!" Mikado feels Kida's tongue swiping across the base of his neck, licking away the rainwater there. "You're even sexier when you're all wet. We're going to have to do it in the shower sometime~"

Mikado doesn't reply. Masaomi will keep entertained with talking to himself, and while Mikado finds that what his boyfriend is actually saying fades out as soon as a deft finger pushes inside him, the sound of Kida's cheerful rambling is sort of soothing.

A second finger enters soon, then a third, stretching him and nudging his prostate.

"Ne, I wonder if this stuff is okay in water. Does it hurt, Mikado? 'Cause I feel like the rain's just washing everything off."

"I'm okay," Mikado manages, voice strangled and quiet over the pounding of the rain on the concrete. "It doesn't hurt."

"If you're sure~"

A moment later, Kida is pushing inside him, fingers gripping his hips hard enough that Mikado thinks it will probably bruise. At the moment, though, he's too far gone to care, lost in the sweet friction of Kida's cock in him, the feel of the teeth nipping at his shoulder, the hand snaking around his waist to take hold of him, matching the strokes to every gentle thrust of his hips.

Mikado pushes his hips back to meet Kida, and they fall into a rhythm that is almost leisurely. Kida's fingers trail under Mikado's soaked t-shirt, skimming across his damp skin, dragging blunt fingernails lightly back down to squeeze the curve of Mikado's ass. Mikado moans, rolls his hips backward, wanting more of Kida in him, on him.

"Mikado—" Kida groans, "Can I—"

"Yeah—o-oh—" Mikado slumps against the wall as he feels Kida's release inside him, prompting his own orgasm, which splatters in stark contrast against the dark red brick.

Kida pulls out of him and leans his back on the wall, running his hand through dripping blonde locks. He grins tiredly at Mikado. "Ne, Mikado, what an exhibitionist you are."

"Hypocrite."

"Ah, but at least I'll admit it! Mikado's too embarrassed, ne~" Kida forces his boxers and jeans back up his legs, and Mikado quickly realizes that a very private part of him is currently bared for all the world to see.

As soon as Mikado's zipped his pants, Kida takes his hand and leads him back toward the street. "I think it would probably be best to skip Russia Sushi tonight. For one, we're going to get pneumonia soon. For another, a stain is forming in quite the ero-ero place on your pants."

Mikado's eyes widen. "Wh-what? Where?"

"Ehh, don't worry too much, the rain should shield you." Kida grins. "Ne, Mikado~ You know the number one thing couples do when there are big storms like this? Especially during power outages~"

"Board games?" Mikado suggests wryly.

"Don't be silly, Mikado. I fully intend to desecrate every square centimeter of your bathroom…"


End file.
